SMacked
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: 100 random drabbles/one-shots of the best couple: Stella and Mac. T to be safe.
1. Funny

**Funny: Mac's POV**

"What's so funny, Stell?" Stella laughed so much that I too started to laugh. I had no idea why she was laughing nor did I know why. I just did. It was the most fun I had in a long time. She finally stopped laughing and pointed to her shirt.

She had accidentally spilt her coffee.

Why was I laughing at that?

Oh well, we started laughing again.

* * *

**A/N: Fixed the typo, sorry.**


	2. Blood and kisses

**Blood and kisses: Stella's POV**

"Ow, Mac," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I got a paper cut," I looked at him and then my finger.

"Want me to kiss it to make it better?" He smiled.

"Yes," I nodded. He kissed my finger, looked up and kissed me deeply. My finger stopped bleeding and we hugged tightly. He kissed me again. He pushed me against the wall and we made out.


	3. Pigeon

**Pigeon: Mac's POV**

Stella and I were sitting on a bench in Central Park. It was a beautiful day – the sun was shining, the birds were singing, a few clouds rolled by, the grass was green, people were having fun in the park, dogs barking, birds flying by, people watching them, any word that describes a perfect day, actually. There was something wrong with Stell.

"Stella?" I looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"M-Mac… that pigeon…," she pointed while slightly sniffling. I looked at the pigeon she was pointing at. Its flock was flying up while it wildly flapped trying to get up off the ground. I too was sad. I sighed. "Mac… I-I feel bad for it…"

"Stell… I'll try to catch it," I nodded. She smiled brightly and stopped sniffling. I slowly walked up to the pigeon and scooped it up. It flapped wildly but Stell and I were able to calm it down.

"Mac… can we keep it please?" She asked and smiled. The grey bird started to coo.

"Yes."


	4. Snow

**Snow: Stella's POV**

"Mac, why do we have to be inside? It's snowing."

"You want to take a walk, then?"

"Mac… I would love to," I smiled. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around me. He nudged me to the entrance door. Without saying anything, we both walked out. However, Don, Sid, Danny, Lindsey, Adam and Sheldon all murmured and looked at us funny. They thought something _else_ than what we were thinking.

The snow was falling lightly. We walked to Central Park and sat down. The snow was too beautiful to describe. We laughed and watched the snow fall. I stood up and threw a snowball at him. He smirked and decided to throw one at me, too. We both danced around happily while smiling and laughing. We also made snow angels.

We laughed all the way home and he invited me for hot chocolate…


	5. She smells like

**She smells like…: Mac's POV**

I invited the most beautiful woman in the world to my house. I invited her for hot chocolate. I smiled and we both sipped as we watched the snow fall. "Stella, how would you like to go star gazing tomorrow?"

"Mac… I-I would love to!" She smiled. I smiled back and hugged her tightly while kissing her deeply. I loved the smell of her hair, her face, her body, her breath… She vaguely smelled like Christmastime mint, cinnamon, chocolate, the plastic evergreen trees, and most of all… she vaguely smelled like the fabric softener that I use on my bed.

_Oh, sweet pleasures…_


	6. He is amazing

**He is amazing: Stella's POV**

"Ah… it's so wonderful being here… looking at the stars, the moon and watching shooting stars go by. I don't want the mood to ever be killed… it's absolutely perfect," I smiled. "Even the cold air feels great."

"Stella… I knew you'd love it out here. This was my favourite spot when I was a part of the astronomy club at my high school. We would come out here every last Saturday of the month and observe the stars, the moon, the planets, etc."

"Wow… I bet that was fun," I smiled.

"It was… but it's a lot more fun since you're out here."

"Thank you Mac… you're amazing." He blushed and I kissed him.


	7. Camping

Camping: Mac's POV

That night, we decided to go camping. It was the perfect opportunity and I didn't want to miss it. I loved the smell of the woods, the tent, the water, the fire, etc. I loved looking at the stars and the darkness. Sometimes, depending on what season it is, I could see the Milky Way. I smiled and pointed to it.

"Wow… it's so beautiful, I've always loved the Milky Way, but I've never been able to see it though…"

"I know… I knew you hadn't," I replied. "That's exactly why I took you out here to see everything…," I smiled. She sighed and yawned. "Let's go to bed."

"Yeah…," she replied sleepily.


	8. Back to work

Back to work: Stella's POV

We had fun camping that night but we did have to go to work the next day. I was exhausted. If Mac hadn't banged on the glass door, I would have fallen asleep. "Oh, Mac!" I jumped up, startled. He grinned apologetically.

"Sorry Stella, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm really tired and falling asleep…"

"Would you like me to take you home?" He smiled again. My eyes lit up and I grinned.

"I'd love it if you did!"


	9. At Stella's house

At Stella's house: Mac's POV

I had offered to take Stella back to her house (I knew she'd never refuse) and she happily agreed. I saw her face when I accidentally scared her. It was pale, her eyes were bloodshot and she was breathing heavily. She had fallen asleep on the ride back to her house. We had made it to her house and I slowly parked (as to not wake her up). Her eyes popped open and she yawned. She sleepily opened the car door and walked to the front door like a zombie.

"Stella…"

"Yes…"

"C-can I help you?"

"S-sure…," she looked at me sleepily. Her eyes looked glazed over. I smiled and slowly grabbed the keys from her and unlocked the door.

We were back at her house. It felt nice, actually.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry these are so damn short. I'm running out of ideas.**


	10. Sleepy

Sleepy: Stella's POV

"Mac… I'm so sleepy…," I nearly fell asleep in his arms. He was somehow able to pick me up and set me down on my couch. He slowly brushed my hair and looked into my eyes. He kissed me deeply. I moaned happily and he shuddered. It felt nice to be loved by someone of the opposite sex. Sure, Don, Hawkes, Sid and Danny are all men, but they just don't cut it. Mac is sweet, his voice is soft, he has a beautiful mind, and he is intelligent, cunning and damn sexy. His eyes make me melt…

I felt him take off all of my clothes but I didn't mind. I love it when he does me. It feels great.

I fell asleep, sleeping on top of him…


	11. I watched her sleep

I watched her sleep: Mac's POV

It felt great tapping her. I loved watching her sleep… she seemed so peaceful. I let her sleep on top of me, which makes me shudder happily. "Stella… I love you," I whispered inaudibly. "I want to marry you someday…," I continued. "I want to adopt Reed if I can… I want to raise him with you, what do you say?" I knew she couldn't hear me but I didn't care. I loved it when she slept in my arms/chest. I carefully wrapped her arms around my chest and I too fell asleep.

It felt nice…


	12. Back to work II

Back to work II: Stella's POV

Mac's cell phone rang and woke both of us up. I had forgotten that we were both sleeping naked on my couch. "Ugh… Stella, please get off…," he groaned. I grinned and carefully got off him. His back popped and so did his arm when he reached for his cell phone. I popped my knuckled and knees just for the hell of it. He nodded the whole time he was on his cell phone.

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly, calm down Don," he hung up.

"What's wrong?" I scowled.

"Don has had an allergic reaction to a cat and he also had a panic attack. He's scared…"

"Guess that means we have to go back to work and help him…?" I smiled.


	13. April Fool's

April Fool's: Mac's POV

"You all right, Don?" I asked as I walked up to him. His cheeks looked puffy, his eyes were red and his throat was covered in hives. He looked horrible and terrified – as if he were about to die. It didn't occur to me what day it was!

"April Fool's Day!" Flack grinned. At first, I didn't think it was funny. That was until I heard Stella giggling and patting him on the back. "Oh come on Mac, cheer up! It's April Fool's! It's supposed to be a day full of pranks!"

I smiled, somewhat chuckling. "You're right. I should liven up a little. I need to get back at you for doing that though, it really scared me."

"I'm sorry; I just wasn't sure how to trick you."

"That's all right, I forgive you," I smiled again. "_Need to think of something to get back at him!_" I thought. "Come on Stella, let's get Flack back," I smirked. She grinned and walked up to me as I walked to my office. "All right – we need a plan of attack…"

"That we do," she agreed and we started to work on a plan…

* * *

**A/N: What should they do? 'Cause I dunno.**


End file.
